Rhythm Of Love
by Daughter'of'Demeter
Summary: We may only have tonight but till the morning sun your mine, all mine. A cute little oneshot of tratie hope you like it?


**I do not own the PJO series or the characters Mr Riordan does :)**

**I heard the Song Rhythm of love and just got an idea for this so i hope you enjoy it? **

**Please dont throw carrots at me?**

Travis Stoll was sitting in the pavilion eating breakfast with the rest of the Hermes cabin but every so often he would look across at the Demeter table where Katie Gardner sat with her siblings laughing and eating cereal. Katie was the most beautiful girl he had ever met, she had straight brown hair with bangs that covered most of her forehead and matching eyes that held several shades of brown.

Katie must have felt Travis looking at her because she looked up and caught his eye, a small smile playing at her lips. She blushed and looked down and Travis knew that she was thinking about the same thing that was constantly replaying in his mind.

Yesterday started out pretty normal for Katie she was working in the strawberry fields with her siblings and Dionysus's last son Pollux, when Travis Stoll had come up to her wearing his typical smirk that somehow looked just a little more mischievous then normal, and that caused her to be instantly afraid for her cabin. The Demeter cabin could not take another Chocolate Bunny assault by the Stoll brothers. Katie didn't want to trust him but he just looked so cute smiling like that…..

"No" Katie quickly got the word out of her mouth before Travis could say anything

"Ah but Katie Bell how can you say No when you have no idea what I was about to ask you?" Travis said while looking down at Katie, who was still on her knees tending to some strawberries.

Katie got up and wiped off her gloves on her shorts and just looked up at Travis with her hands on her hips.

"Because I know exactly what you were going to ask and No I won't help you get any strawberries, the camp needs them." She had hoped she had sounded a bit more firm then she felt, but she knew that if he tried to give her those puppy dog eyes that she would melt because he just had the lightest blue eyes and she absolutely loved them.

"Why would I need to do that? Connor and I could easily just get some for ourselves," His Smile got a bit bigger and Katie knew he was right. "I was simply going to ask you if you could meet me tomorrow morning….say 4:30ish?"

"WHAT? 4:30 am are you crazy?"

Travis just shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare at her. Katie was trying to think of possibly tricks he might pull on her but she couldn't. Finally her resolved cracked because she was just too curious as to what he was planning.

"Fine, I guess" She didn't sound too happy but that didn't matter to Travis he was just happy she said yes at all.

"Great! So meet me out by the giant Maple tree by the lake" And with that Travis quickly kissed Katie's Cheek and walked away with his hands in his pockets whistling some song he had heard on the radio the other day.

All through the rest of the day and the bonfire at night Katie would catch Travis smiling at her, and it honestly had sent butterflies to her stomach because whether or not she wanted to admit it she was kind of excited to hang out with Travis.

So at about 4:15, Kati got up and quickly brushed her hair into a pony tail, and changed into her shorts and orange camp shirt and some tennis shoes. She walked out of the cabin and made her way down to the lake and to the huge tree, it was still really dark out but she knew exactly where she was going.

When she finally reached the tree, Travis was nowhere to be seen, half of her was disappointed that he didn't show up but what could she do about it now. Suddenly Katie heard a rustling in the tree and looked up only to spot Travis sitting on a branch.

"Hey Katie, Glad you could make it now everything is perfect"

"So are you going to explain to me why I am out here at 4 in the morning?"

All Travis could do was smile because he saw her cross her arms across her chest and he just had to chuckle at the fact that he knew that even though it was still too dark and he was high up in a tree, he could tell Katie was shooting him a look that said something along the lines of "Travis get your butt down here."

Travis muttered something and the next thing Katie knew he was floating around in the branches, Katie figured he was wearing a pair of his Dad's shoes.

"Could you Please come down here," Katie said while watching Travis doing summersaults.

"Travis quit fooling around" she wasn't saying in a manner that made him think that she was mad at him, in fact she was laughing slightly.

"Did you know that the view up here is amazing?" Travis asked as he continued to do silly tricks just to get Katie to giggle, and it was working. Travis flew down and scooped Katie up, it happened so fast she almost didn't know what had happened, until Travis had set them down on the large branch that he had been sitting on before.

"So are you going to answer my question?" Travis had reluctantly let go of her and now the were sitting with the legs dangling off the branch. Travis turned his head "What question was that?" Katie just sighed, "Why are we out here?" Katie hoped he wasn't going to ask her anymore girl advice, he had already come to her at the beginning of the week to ask about how he should tell the girl he likes that he likes her. Katie hadn't been happy that he came to her since she has had a crush on Travis since the war, So while she had been slightly angry, she told him to go ask the Aphrodite girls since they knew more then she did but he had just told her that they were too annoying and that the youngest one seems to follow him around all the time.

"I thought we could watch the sunrise together" Katie was glad that he had brought her out of her little memory but confused as to why he would say that.

They sat in silence for what felt like forever , it wasn't awkward but she could feel that Travis had more to say to her but he was keeping quiet. They finally saw the first rays of light and Katie did have to admit the this view was amazing she could see the sun starting to reflect off the water and just rise above the hills. Travis Stood up and Katie was confused once again as he held out his hand to her.

"Dance with me?"

Katie took his hand and stood up, Travis Wrapped his arms around her and they started to gently sway back and forth, she was slightly worried about falling off the branch but she heard Travis mutter _Maia _and start humming a tune she could almost recognize but couldn't quite place it. The second he started humming she relaxed in his arms and laid her head on his shoulder, she was truly enjoying this moment.

"Katie, do you remember when I came to your cabin last week?"

Katie murmured a quick 'mhmm' so that he could keep talking

"and I starting asking you questions about how to get the most beautiful girl to go on a date with me?"

"yah," Katie said sadly she had almost forgotten that he liked someone else she had just been enjoying his company " I guess she….." she trailed off because it didn't make sense because if had gotten the girl why was he here with her? And If he hadn't gotten the girl then why is he being so nice to her if she gave him bad advice?

"Katie I was talking about you, I just didn't know how to ask you since you seem to hate my guts" he laughed remember when she was screaming at him and his brother to clean off the roof of her cabin after the whole Easter thing, in their defense they just wanted to make the camp seen more spirited since the Demeter Cabin had grown Easter lilies and had a grass roof. So naturally they thought that the plastic Easter eggs and chocolate bunnies would be awesome except for the fact that the Easter eggs were really tiny little machines that made noises and chased people **( If you don't know what I am talking about see Harry potter and the Deathly hallows part one, and that's what they were, I just loved those so much I had to add them :)**** ) **

"so you like me?" Katie asked while looking up at Travis, the sun had almost completely risen now.

"Of course, I told you I liked the most beautiful girl in the camp" he said smiling down at her, it was only a foot difference but he loved that she was shorter then him.

Katie didn't know what to do, she had always thought that Travis would never like her because she wasn't nearly as pretty as some of the other girls. She was lost her thoughts again for a second before she felt a gentle touch on her lips and realized that Travis Stoll was kissing her! So Katie did the one thing she had wanted to do since the beginning of the summer, she rose up on her toes so she could kiss Travis Stoll a little better.

When they finally broke apart, both of them had big smiles on their faces, " so Katie Gardner will you be my girlfriend?"

"well I think you know the answer to that," Katie laughed as she stood on her tip toes again to kiss Travis.

Katie was sitting with her siblings eating cereal and talking about some things that happened at the bonfire the other night, she was smiling and laughing a lot more then she usually would today because just a half an hour ago Travis had become her boyfriend and She was his Girlfriend. No one had seen the pair walk into breakfast holding hands, in fact no one seemed to notice how they kept glancing at each other, but it didn't matter. She had been humming the same tune since Travis left her to go sit at his table for breakfast, telling her they would meet up after archery. Katie's sister Chelsea had asked her why she was humming a Plain White Tee's song but Katie could only shake her head. As her siblings talked about the latest hilarious thing the new satyr had done, he was always messing up chords on his reed pipes, she felt eyes on her and glanced up to see travis still smiling at her, she blushed and looked away, her thoughts going right back to her first kiss with Travis Stoll.

**Soooooooooo what did you think? too Cliche? yah i thought so too**


End file.
